Cry Little Sister
by Cleopatra21780
Summary: Someone from Spike and Angel's past returns to the present.


1 Title: Cry Little Sister  
  
Author: Amazon  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I wouldn't have to worry about school loans.  
  
Slight Crossover with Highlander.  
  
Author's notes: Look I didn't fall into the Hellmouth. Yep it was an Epic.sorta.but I had fun with it, (And yes for those intrested there is going to be a sequel) I might add an epilog to this, because I'm not too sure how comfy I am with the ending, but with classes starting, probably not. Anyway, please send me feedback.  
  
Ccamazon@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Part I:  
  
  
  
Spike bolted up right in bed. His mind still flashing with images of the dream. A dream that he hadn't had in over fifty years, but for the past week had been plaguing him. He slipped out of bed, ignoring the protesting moans of the red head sharing his bed. He kissed her gently on the forehead before searching his duster for the loose pack of cigarettes. Finding what he was looking for he slipped out into the hallway. Spike paused when he heard a soft moan come from behind a closed door down the hall. The moan was quickly followed by a low growl and squeaking bed springs. Spike shook his head in amusement. Ever since Buffy and Angel had found out that "The Clause" in his curse wasn't there anymore, they had been going at it like rabbits.  
  
Spike smirked. If the walls were a little thinner he and Angel would be competing to see who could make the most noise, but he had a serious doubt that the girls would like that much. He sighed as he stepped out onto the parapet overlooking the garden. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He lit the cigarette and paused to take a look at the lighter. Polished antique silver with the scrolling letters WMC engraved on it. He had been lucky so far that Willow hadn't asked him about it yet. It just wasn't something that he wasn't ready to tell her yet.  
  
Spike took a long drag of the cigarette, pushing the smoke out through his nostrils that encircled his head like an ethereal halo. He looked up at the clear night sky and was immediately bombarded with countless memories. Instead of pushing them away he let them wash over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
London 1871:  
  
William smiled as he pulled the coach to halt outside the three story flat. He took a moment to look at the tall elegant building that he had once called home, but that was before he had his world changed.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Mate." William said and patted the cabby on the leg. The action caused the cabby's head to lull to the side, revealing two small puncher wounds.  
  
William laughed and jumped down from the driver's perch. Dusting off his jacket he sauntered to the coach's door, pulling it open with an extravagant bow. "Here we are, my lady."  
  
William took hold of a woman's hand and kissed it gently as she got out of the coach. Her dark eyes sparkled as she looked at the building before her. "Oh, William, it's beautiful." Drucilla cooed.  
  
"That it is lass." Angelus replied as he came to stand behind the two.  
  
William laughed. How he had ended up with these two, still confused the hell out of him. All he remembered was running into Angelus at a local tavern while he was collecting debts for his father. He ended up roughing up some fellows that refused to pay. That must have been what caught the dark vampire's interest. From there the memories began to get fuzzy until William woke with Drucilla at his side and a whole new view on life.  
  
Suddenly the front door to the flat opened and a small dark headed girl ran out and straight to William. To his companion's surprise he scooped her up into his arms. Angelus had smelled fear on the girl from the time she had opened the door, but as soon as she was in William's arms the fear seemed to disappear. He watched in silence as William stroked the girl's dark hair and spoke soothing words into her ear. Angelus realized that there was a bond between the two, one that hadn't even been broken by William's turning.  
  
"She's special, my Angel. The stars say we have to keep her safe." Drucilla whispered.  
  
Angelus nodded as the girl raised her head from William's shoulder and looked directly at him. Angelus was amazed, the girl looked like a living doll. Dark hair against fine pale skin, that looked like porcelain and large eyes the color of jade. The only blemish he could see was the large black and purple bruise across her cheek. She leaned over and whispered something in William's ear. William laughed and turned to face Drucilla and Angelus, shifting the girl on his hip so she was facing them as well.  
  
"These are my friends, Luv. Drucilla and Angelus." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "This is my sister Evie."  
  
"EVELYN!" A loud voice bellowed from the house. Evie cowered in William's arms. William growled as the owner of the voice staggered out onto the front stoop. A large burly man with gray hair stumbled down the steps and onto the walk. "I told you to get back here you little bitch."  
  
William set Evie down behind him, turning slowly to face the man. "Hello father."  
  
"So you finally got your lazy ass home. And brought leaches home with you." The man spat. "I'll deal with you later, first I have to teach your sister a few things."  
  
"Don't you dare touch her." William growled.  
  
The man just smirked and reached around his son. He was stopped suddenly when a hand clamped tightly around his wrist. He looked up to see Drucilla smirking at him. Fear suddenly swept through his body, the girl was crazy, she had to be.  
  
"Naughty, naughty." Drucilla scolded. "Mummy's going to have to punish you." Drucilla tightened her hold on his wrist and he fell to his knees.  
  
William picked Evie up and carried her into the flat before she could see what punishment Drucilla had thought up. He stepped into Evie's small bedroom and growled. Out of all the rooms in the building she had been given the smallest. It couldn't have been any larger than a broom closet, if that. He spun around trying to figure out what he should take with them. Growling again he grabbed the stuffed bear off the bed and handed it to Evie.  
  
"Forget it, sweets. I'll get you new dresses."  
  
Evie clung tightly to her bear and to William as he bolted down the steps, turning over every lamp as he went. The house went up in flames just as the black coach sped off into the night.  
  
  
  
"Spike?" Willow called out softly, stepping out onto the parapet.  
  
"Right here, Luv." Spike replied tossing the cigarette away and steeping out of the shadows.  
  
"What were you doing out here?" Willow took a seat on the high wall.  
  
"Just thinking Luv, that's all." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her shoulder.  
  
"You're worrying me Spike. Why wont you tell me about your dreams?" She asked stroking his hair.  
  
"They're not important." He murmured.  
  
Willow sighed. She knew there was no use arguing with him. If he was going to tell her, he would. Until then she would just have to be understanding and respect his silence. She slipped off the wall, taking his hand in hers and led him back into their bedroom.  
  
  
  
Willow stumbled sleepily down the steps and made her way into the kitchen. She smiled a good morning to Buffy and Angel as she took a seat at the table next to the blonde Slayer.  
  
"Jeez Wills, you look like hell."  
  
"Thanks Buffy." Willow replied dryly. "I just haven't been getting a very good night's sleep lately."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked turning slightly from his cooking duties to look at the red head.  
  
"Spike's been having these dreams...not dreams, nightmares. He tosses and turns, then bolts upright in bed. And what's worse is he won't tell me what there about." She sighed. "I mean what if he's having nightmares about losing me or something like that and he won't tell me because he's afraid that it'll scare me...or what if..."  
  
"Willow I'm sure everything's just fine. Right Angel?" Buffy looked up at Angel and frowned. He seemed to be lost in deep thought, as if he understood what was going on. "Angel?"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts. "Um...right. Spike will be fine Willow."  
  
"If you say so." Willow sighed and glanced at the clock. "I've got to go, early class. See you later?"  
  
Buffy nodded and watched her friend walk off. She then turned to Angel. "Okay spill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel, that look you just had. You know the deep brooding look you get when something's bothering you, you just had it. Now tell me what you're not telling Willow."  
  
Angel sighed, realizing there was no way he was going to get around telling her this. He turned off the stove and sat down across from Buffy. "It's not the first time that Spike's had nightmares."  
  
"So...everyone has nightmares, even vampires." Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy..." Angel sighed. "Let me talk to Spike, then I'll talk to you. I promise."  
  
"Ok, but just as soon as you talk to him."  
  
Angel nodded and kissed her on the top of her head before walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel climbed the spiral staircase up into the attic. He sighed heavily when he saw Spike sitting in an old high back chair. His gaze was focused on a large portrait sitting up against a dusty old trunk.  
  
"Willow's worried about you." Angel stated plainly, moving around to stand next to Spike to get a better look at the portrait.  
  
"I know." Spike replied quietly.  
  
"I can't believe you kept it." Angel crossed his arms over his chest, studying the portrait.  
  
"I don't think I could get rid of it." A soft smile crossed Spike's hard features as he stared at the picture in front of him. It was over a hundred years old, in a scrolling antique frame. The picture itself was done in oils and portrayed Spike's family.  
  
Angelus was in the center of the picture, emitting as much power as he did in person. He was sitting in a throne like chair, a glaring out into some unknown point in space. Spike stood back and to the right of Angelus, his arms resting comfortably on the back of the chair. Dru was on the other side, her hand resting gently on her Sire's shoulder. Evie stood in front of Dru, her little hands folded neatly infront of her, her dark hair in a mass of curls that neatly framed her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having the dreams again?" Angel asked.  
  
Spike sighed. "Because, I thought they'd go away after a while. I mean why after fifty years are they coming back anyway." Spike was almost yelling at the top of his lungs. He took a wild swing and his fist connected with the wall, splintering wood and dry wall everywhere. This seemed to bring him back to reality. He took one last look at the picture before sighing. "It's not like she's coming back."  
  
"Spike."  
  
Spike cut him off before he had a chance to finish. "Is the Slayer ready to patrol? I need to kick some ass."  
  
Angel shook his head and followed the blonde downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part II:  
  
Aidan entered the large loft, caring a dozen long stem white roses and a bottle of Merlot. He was expecting to find his wife waiting for him, so they could celebrate their anniversary. He sat down the bottle of wine and moved up the stairs to the open bedroom. He smiled when he found his wife still asleep in the middle of their king size bed. The blood red silk sheets enter-twined with her long legs, it was a stark contrast to the black and white hockey jersey that she was using for a nightshirt. Shaking his head, Aidan slowly moved over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Eve, darlin', time to wake up." He whispered into her ear in his thick Irish brogue. He smiled when he received a small moan from her. He ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and under the hem of her shirt to rest on her stomach. "Come on baby, come back to me."  
  
"I'll always come back to you." She murmured, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Aye, lass I bet you will." Aidan smirked. "God's way of punishing me."  
  
Eve laughed, curling an arm around his neck. "So that's why you've put up with me for the past eighty years?"  
  
"I'm a good Catholic boy, don't want to get hit by lighting now do I." He replied capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
"Guess not." Eve breathed, sitting up to meet Aidan's ice blue eyes.  
  
"You need to get dressed, we've got reservations in an hour."  
  
She slipped out of bed, pulling off her shirt. "Aidan, reservations is not paying Bruno off at the door to let us into the club."  
  
"You have your definitions I have mine." He smirked, watching her disappear into the bathroom. "Who knows maybe I really do have reservations at a nice restaurant."  
  
Eve turned in the doorway, her hands resting on slender hips with her eyebrow raised. Aidan shrugged. "I said maybe."  
  
Eve sighed and went back to cleaning herself up. She couldn't change who Aidan was, or how he did things. And she knew she never wanted him to change. So he was arrogant and cocky almost ninety percent of the time, and the man could be more stubborn than a mule, but she loved him more than she thought she could. Then again somewhere in the back of her mind she knew exactly why she had been attracted to him in the first place. He was tall, broad shouldered with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, and an Irish accent that made her knees weak.  
  
"Eve."  
  
Aidan's voice broke her out of her silent assessment, causing her to look at him through the vanity's mirror. "Hmm?"  
  
"Someone's here to see you." Aidan replied in a serious voice.  
  
"I'll be down in a minuet."  
  
She dressed in a hurry, pulling on a pair of black leather pants, a red tank and a black see-through silk shirt. She descended the steps only to stop midway when she saw who was waiting for her at the bottom.  
  
"Mordecai." She hissed. Angry at herself for not have been able to sense the other immortal's presence.  
  
The tall immortal turned to face her. Coldness glowing in his dark gray eyes as he looked her over. "Evelyn, it has been a while. You're as lovely as ever."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"So direct, but then again you've always been that way." He sighed dramatically. "I've come to challenge you of course. Would have taken your head all those years ago, had your brothers not come looking for you." He leered at her. "But then again I did leave them a nice present."  
  
Eve froze the memory shooting through her like a bolt of lighting.  
  
  
  
London 1886:  
  
Evie sat in front of the large stone fireplace in Angelus' favorite leather armchair. Her legs were curled up under her, and a book laid open on her lap. She glanced down at the large black dog that was asleep next to the chair and sighed. She had asked Angelus for a pet, and after countless months of pleading, he had finally agreed. The puppy that he gave her was the normal size of a small dog, and now fully grown easily reached her waist. She had named him Ares after reading about the Greek gods. The name seemed to thrill Angelus to no end.  
  
She was just about to go back to her book when Ares' ears perked up and he turned to look at the door. Seconds later she heard metal against metal and William's familiar string of curses. Putting the book on the table next to the chair, she got up to see what was going on. She had to fight to hold back the laughter as she looked over the railing to find Angelus and William in the middle of a fencing match, of which it looked like Angelus seemed to be winning.  
  
"Is that all you have boy?" Angelus taunted.  
  
"Pillock." Will grumbled, taking his stance again then lunging at Angelus with all his might.  
  
Angelus sidestepped the attack hitting Will on the back with the end of his foil. "Pathetic, Will. I know you are better at this."  
  
This time Evie couldn't hold back the laughter as she walked down the steps. Both males stopped and looked at her as she reached the bottom. "Will, fencing isn't about strength." She told her brother, taking the foil from him.  
  
"If you're so damn smart, what's it about." He shot at her.  
  
"It's about knowing your opponent." She smiled and turned to face Angelus. "I could beat him if you want an example."  
  
Angelus' brow shot up as he looked at Evie. "That could be interesting."  
  
"Evelyn." Will started to protest.  
  
She placed a hand on his chest. "It's ok Will. Just sit back and watch."  
  
Will moved back against the stairs and crossed his arms over his chest. Evie picked up her skirt and waited for Angelus to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long before he lunged at her. Gracefully she blocked his trust with one of her own. She easily blocked each of Angelus' blows until she could tell he was getting angry and frustrated. He came after her in a rush made of pure anger; Evie grinned and stepped away from him. She brought her foil down hard onto the hand that held his. His foil dropped to the ground with a loud clang and Angelus fell to the floor. He looked up when he felt the tip of Evie's foil pierce the flesh at the base of his throat.  
  
Will stood in shock, glaring at his sister. Angelus was not going to be in a happy mood, and it was up to Will to stop him from taking his anger out on her. Angelus' rage never came; instead his laughter filled the great hall. Evie removed the tip from his neck, holding out a hand to help him up.  
  
"You, lass, can fence with me anytime you wish." Angelus smiled taking her hand and kissing the back of it.  
  
Will rolled his eyes as Evie smirked at him. If anyone else had won that fencing match, Angelus would have taken great joy in torturing them to the brink of death. Evie on the other hand had the Scourge of Europe wrapped around her little finger, and played it for everything it was worth.  
  
"Ares!" Evie yelled. The large black dog bounded down the steps at the call of his mistress. "I'm going to take him for a walk. You two behave yourselves."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Will saluted his sister.  
  
"Be careful Luv." Angelus called after her.  
  
Evie's laugh could be heard through out the hall as she left the house.  
  
  
  
"That's checkmate."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You are such a bloody prick when you lose."  
  
"Well at least I have one."  
  
"Sod off you."  
  
Will and Angelus' fight was cut when Drucilla started to scream.  
  
"Dru, what is it?" Angelus asked, kneeling down in front of her.  
  
"My little princess, he's hurting her." Dru moaned.  
  
"Evie." Will breathed. "What did you see Dru?"  
  
"She's in the park. Cold.so very cold." Dru sobbed.  
  
Will didn't waist any more time before running out of the house and down to the small park a block away. The strong scent of death and blood filled the cold night air as Will got closer. For the first time since he had been turned, William the Bloody thought he was going to be sick. Ares lay on his side; dark red blood glistened off his black fur in the moonlight. His lips turned up in a silent snarl as blood seeped out of his mouth.  
  
That's when Will turned and saw his sister laying in the grass not more than a few feet away. Her head laid at a crooked angle causing her open eyes to stare right through Will. Kneeling down, Will picked up Evie's lifeless body and cradled it close to his chest. His howl of pain could be heard though out the entire city.  
  
  
  
"It took me three weeks to break out of the crypt." Eve growled, her sword suddenly appearing in her hand. "Only to find that everyone I loved had disappeared."  
  
Mordecai leered at her. "You were dead after all. Didn't expect them to stick around, did you? They had places to go, people to slaughter." He sighed. "We fight and finally finish this." He handed her a postcard. "This place, a weeks time. And I'll be waiting."  
  
With that Mordecai disappeared. Eve sighed heavily, sliding down to the bottom step, gripping the postcard tightly in her hand.  
  
"What does it say?" Aidan asked, pointing to the card. Eve handed him the post card, then drifted back up stairs.  
  
Aidan turned the card over in his hands. The picture seemed to be of a sleepy little town. In the left-hand corner, written in bold yellow letters were Greetings From Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
Part III:  
  
Aidan hated to admit it, but he liked Sunnydale. He never was one for small cities, having grown up on the streets of Dublin. He was sure little Sunnydale beat all the small towns that he had been in his lifetimes. It also seemed to have its effects on Eve. She had been quiet and almost distant since they left the large white Victorian house they were renting to take a stroll through town.  
  
"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Eve replied quietly, wrapping her arm around his waist. "There's just something different about this place and I don't know what it is."  
  
"Ah, darlin you're just worried. Let's say we go home and I make you forget about your worries for a while." Aidan suggested with a lewd grin.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and laughed. "Your answer to life's great problems will always be sex, won't it?"  
  
"Sex has been the deciding factor on almost all great events in history."  
  
"Yeah and most of them ended tragically." She snorted.  
  
Aidan chuckled as they turned down a street to go home. They stopped suddenly when in the distance a guy was thrown out onto the path infront of them. Eve pulled away from Aidan, pulling her sword as she did so.  
  
"Eve, darlin, I don't think we ought to get involved." Aidan replied as another man jumped out of the bushes.  
  
Eve didn't pay attention. She started to run recognizing exactly what the man standing over the boy on the ground was. She swung her leg out knocking the vampire to his knees and placing the sword at his neck, but for some odd reason she didn't behead him.  
  
"Get out of here!" She screamed at the boy.  
  
The boy smirked at the vampire and ran off. The vampire slowly stood up.  
  
"Listen I don't know what the bloody hell your problem is," He said as he slowly turned around. "Or who the bloody hell you think you are."  
  
Blue eyes met green ones as stunned looks crossed both their faces. Eve lowered her sword to her side as Spike let his vampirc features melt away.  
  
"Evie."  
  
"Will."  
  
Aidan looked between the two and shook his head. Things just got more interesting then he wanted.  
  
  
  
Part IV  
  
  
  
Angel bolted across the park after Spike, closely followed by Willow and Buffy. That kid couldn't be allowed to get away. He came to sudden halt next to Spike.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Spike we need to."  
  
"Angelus!" Spike growled and grabbed the older vampire by the chin and forced him to look at the girl infront of him.  
  
"You two still don't know how to get along. Glad to see something's never change."  
  
"Evie?" Angel stammered.  
  
"Hello Angelus."  
  
Angel stepped closer to Eve, placing a hand on her shoulder as if to make sure she was real. When he realized it was he pulled her deftly into a hug.  
  
"We thought you were dead." He replied squeezing her tighter. "How."  
  
Eve pulled away. "Aidan can explain better than I can." She told him absently. Her eyes were fixed on the retreating shadow of Spike's figure.  
  
"Go on." Angel told her quietly.  
  
She didn't wait for anyone to tell her different, she bolted after her brother in record time.  
  
"Angel," Willow's timid voice broke through the silence that had enveloped the night. "Who was that?"  
  
"Spike's sister."  
  
  
  
"Will, wait, please." Eve called out.  
  
Spike turned around violently. "You're dead!" He spat. "I saw you with your neck broken. Hell I was the one who put you in the casket."  
  
"I can explain Will." That didn't seem to stop his tirade.  
  
"This is nothing but some cruel punishment like the dreams."  
  
"I'm real I promise you." She told him quietly, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"What happened Evie?"  
  
She pulled him over toward a group of swing sets and sat down. "I'm an immortal. We can't be killed unless someone takes our head, and usually it's another immortal. All apart of some cosmic game to see who will be the last one standing."  
  
"But you were dead?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah for about two days I think. Just long enough for you to bury me." She smiled at him. "I had one hell of a time getting out of that damn crypt."  
  
"It was the Poof's idea." He replied offhandedly. "Why didn't you try to find us?"  
  
"I did. I looked for you guys for a good fifty years. Every time I would get remotely close, you would've already packed up and moved on. Then I heard Angelus was dead and I thought you were too. So I stopped looking."  
  
Spike nodded understanding.  
  
"What happened to Angelus anyway."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Crossed the wrong people and had his soul restored. He lost it a few years back because of some stupid clause in the curse. He just wasn't the same."  
  
Spike sighed, getting up. "Come on Sweets. They're probably waiting for us."  
  
Eve smiled and stood up. "One more question Will," Spike turned and looked at her. "What's with the Billy Idol look?"  
  
  
  
Part V  
  
  
  
"Wow, immortals." Buffy said looking up at Aidan.  
  
"I know the feeling." Aidan mumbled, casting a glance at the dark vampire as he paced. "I need a cigarette." He absently started to feel his pockets for a pack.  
  
Willow watched Aidan with an amused smile. It was like looking at the perfect mix of Angel and Spike. Angel's looks with Spike's personality, and it was taking all the red head had not to laugh.  
  
"So, how long have you and Evie been together?" Angel asked.  
  
Aidan stopped pacing for a moment, pulling out the half-used pack of Marlboros from his jacket pocket. He placed a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and taking a long drag of it before answering Angel. There was no way that he was going to let fang intimidate him.  
  
"Eighty-two years. Been married for eighty of those."  
  
Angel nodded silently. "How did the two of you meet?"  
  
Aidan smirked as he remembered the first time he had laid eyes on Eve.  
  
  
  
Turkey 1919:  
  
"As you can see the room is quite large for what I'm asking for it." The large woman explained resting her hands on her hips. "I don't think I can."  
  
"The room and the price is just fine." Aidan replied, walking around the open loft that looked out of the blue waters of the Mediterranean. He hated dealing with people who liked to bargain it usually ment that you'd get cheated.  
  
The woman cocked an eyebrow and gave him a degrading look before leaving him alone in the room. He tossed his bag onto the large bed, then moved over to the window. He watched as the sun slowly set into the water and smiled to himself. It was time to check out the nightlife.  
  
  
  
Aidan slipped into the crowed bar. It certainly didn't look like any of the pub's he'd been in. Everything was open allowing the cool night air to drift in. There wasn't that much furniture around instead there was pillows circled around low tables. Aidan groaned inwardly when he felt the familiar buzz of another immortal. Quietly he scanned the room looking for the other immortal. He stopped when blue eyes met green.  
  
She was sitting in the back corner, dressed in fine red silk that barely hid the perfect curves and left little to ones imagination about what was lying beneath it. She stood in one fluid movement, causing the silk to cling even more to her body. Aidan could feel himself harden as she slowly made her way across the room, her hips swaying gently with each movement. Aidan took a deep breath when she stopped in front of him. Jasmine and a mix of something exotic flooded his senses. He had never seen a more beautiful woman before in his life.  
  
"Aidan O'Conor." Aidan informed her in husky voice.  
  
"Eve." She replied silkily.  
  
Aidan smiled. "No last name?"  
  
"Not at this moment, no." She laughed, then became serious. "If you're going to challenge me, get on with it."  
  
Aidan smirked. "I'm not gonna challenge you."  
  
"Enjoy yourself then." She smiled turning and blending into the shadows.  
  
"I will." Aidan murmured, watching her disappear.  
  
  
  
Aidan snapped out of his memory when the front door opened letting Eve and Spike into the house. Eve was laughing as she came into the house, inviting Spike in as she did. She stopped laughing, placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Aidan. Aidan groaned and crushed the half-used cigarette out.  
  
Angel smirked and took pity on the young man, interrupting Evie before she had a chance to tear into him. "What are you doing in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Eve got challenged and this is where he wanted to fight." Aidan told Angel.  
  
"It was Mordecai." Eve supplied.  
  
"That's impossible, Luv." Spike looked up. "Mordecai's been dead."  
  
Evie's glare stopped Spike before he could finish. Spike could feel the dread build in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Who's Mordecai?" Willow asked sensing the tension in the room.  
  
"He was a Watcher, Luv." Spike found something interesting with his hands.  
  
"You killed his Slayer." Buffy replied, understanding where this was going.  
  
"Snapped her neck like a twig." Spike answered. "Angelus made Mordecai watch as I did it, before he killed him himself."  
  
"You didn't know?" Buffy turned directing the question at Eve.  
  
Eve shook her head. "No. I was too young at the time. Will, Angelus and Dru were really good about hiding what they did when they went out. Of course I think I always knew."  
  
They fell into silence until they realized that the sun was going to be up in an hour. The vampires made their good-byes to Evie, making her promise to come to the mansion. She smiled and kissed them on the cheek, agreeing.  
  
"Behave you two." She whispered.  
  
"Always Luv." Spike smirked causing Evie to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I like your sister." Willow smiled up at Spike.  
  
"I'm glad Pet." Spike replied quietly.  
  
"You're quite."  
  
"I'm still trying to process everything Red." Spike sighed. "It's not everyday your dead sister comes back to life."  
  
Willow laughed, cuddling closer to Spike. "Is she the reason you were having those dreams?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You could have told me. I would have understood."  
  
Spike was silent again trying to figure out how he was going to respond to that, and there was only one thing he could think of to say. "Love you Red."  
  
  
  
Part VI:  
  
  
  
Aidan pulled the sleek black viper to a stop infront of the old mansion on Crawford Street. He thought that it resembled some sort of vampire cliché about living in a castle. He sighed, he knew Eve was already there. Leaving as soon as the sun set and before Aidan got back to the house. He was starting up the path when another car pulled up infront of the curb and letting Buffy and Willow out.  
  
"Hi Aidan." Willow smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Willow." The dark haired immortal smiled at the red head.  
  
"Where's Eve?" Buffy asked coming up to stand next to Willow.  
  
"She's already here. She left before I got home." Aidan smiled.  
  
"Looking around town?"  
  
"Beating informants for information on Mordecai." Aidan smirked.  
  
Buffy looked at Aidan with questioning eyes. "I thought Eve would want to be there?"  
  
"Eve keeps vampire hours. We're always on different schedules, it's a wonder we've been married for so long." Aidan shook his head. "Well shall we. I'm not too sure what to expect."  
  
"Anything." Buffy replied smirked as Willow led the way to the front door.  
  
When they opened the door they were met with an assortment of weapons scattered about the floor of the great hall. Eve stood in the middle with her back to the door, turning an ax around in her hands testing its weight. She didn't even seem to hear them come in, or sense Aidan's presence.  
  
Aidan frowned. Eve should have sensed another immortal almost immeadity, but she hadn't. Loosing that was going to get her killed no matter how good she was with a sword.  
  
"Where's Spike and Angel?" Willow asked putting her bag down.  
  
"Well I." Eve froze when she saw Aidan and the look on his face. ".They're in the basement bringing up a trunk of something."  
  
"Oh." Willow replied seeing the exchange between the two. "Buffy, lets go see if we can help them." She grabbed the blonde Slayer by the arm and pulled her toward the basement door.  
  
"I don't want you to go out by yourself anymore." Aidan said after the two were gone.  
  
"We don't know that it's Mordecai." Eve sighed putting the ax down.  
  
"Yeah right." Aidan huffed. "The man was a Watcher, to a Slayer no less. A Slayer that, by the way, your bother tortured and killed and you don't think that he quite possibly had some sort of knowledge of magic."  
  
"Don't start Aidan." Eve threatened, her green eyes glowing in anger.  
  
"Don't start what!" He shouted. "The fact that the moment you find your bothers you forget about us, or the fact that you could loose your head at any moment because your not paying attention."  
  
"I am paying attention!" She shouted back.  
  
"No you're not Eve. You haven't been since we've gotten here and it's only gotten worse since we met up with your freak family."  
  
"At least I have a family." Eve sneered.  
  
Aidan looked at her in shock. Maybe he was over-reacting but she was hitting below the belt. She knew that he had lost his entire family to a landlord, leaving him alone on the streets.  
  
Aidan recovered and shook his head. "And I bet you're willing to die because of them." Aidan snorted.  
  
"Yes I am. I always have been, even for you." Eve paused. "Can you say the same about me? Would you be willing to loose your head for me, Aidan?"  
  
Aidan looked at her for a moment then turned and headed toward the door. "I'll head back to London tomorrow morning. You can come home when you're done here." With that he left the mansion.  
  
Eve covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a sob form escaping her lips. She turned to see Spike standing at the far entrance of the large room. Without saying a word she walked over to her brother and let him wrap his arms around her. She sobbed into the soft fabric of his T-shirt for what seemed like forever. Spike stroked her dark hair and whispered soothing words into her ear like he had when she was little. Slowly her sobs stopped and the tears dried. Eve pulled herself away from her brother's embrace, wiping the excess tears with the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"I need to go after him." She picked her long coat up off the floor.  
  
"Are you sure Sweets?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm positive Will. We need to talk." Eve slipped her sword into it's hiding spot and bolted out of the door.  
  
Spike watched the door for a few minuets then sighed and slipped on his duster. "Are you coming Peaches?"  
  
Angel stepped out of the shadows, arms folded across his chest. "You know I am."  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Eve to find Aidan. He was sitting on a park bench looking up at the night sky.  
  
"It's dangerous to be out here alone." Eve told him softly.  
  
Aidan didn't look at her. "It's dangerous for us to be out anytime."  
  
She took a seat next to him on the bench. They sat in silence for a long time before Aidan broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Eve smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry to, baby."  
  
Aidan kissed the top of her head. "Let's go home."  
  
Eve nodded and stood. Aidan gripped her hand tightly as they turned to leave the park, when a tall blonde man stepped out of the shadows a sword clenched in his fist.  
  
"I challenge you Aidan O'Conor."  
  
Aidan laughed. "That's funny I usually don't accept challenges from mortals."  
  
The man smirked and pulled a gun. "I suggest that you accept this one, or maybe you could use some incentive."  
  
He turned the gun on Eve and fired. The bullet hit her in the stomach knocking her back away from Aidan and onto her knees. He knew just where to shoot her, making her death slow and very painful. She watched in silent horror as Aidan fought with the man. She didn't even hear Angel and Spike when they fell to their knees besides her asking if she was all right. She didn't acknowledge them until the man got a lucky blow in and sliced Aidan across the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Eve was grateful that the man was quick and took Aidan's head immeadity with out taunting him.  
  
Eve suddenly pushed Angel and Spike away from her, leaving bloody hand prints all over their shirts. A blue mist started to swell around Aidan's body and lighting streaked across the sky. Spike and Angel moved a safe distance from Eve as the lighting struck again this time hitting Eve in the chest. Her body surged with power from her fallen lover and the many that he had killed. The pain from the quickening had never been this powerful before, but this time all she could do was scream until it was over.  
  
She fell on her back against the cold hard pavement as she felt the power subside and her life drain away from the bullet hole in her stomach. The clear night sky was the last thing she saw before passing into darkness.  
  
  
  
Part VII:  
  
Eve woke with a start; her eyes flying open to adjust to the dimness of the room. She was in bed with a thick comforter pulled up under her chin. There was a small lamp on in the corner, casting an eerie glow to the room of Victorian furniture. Shaking, Eve slowly pushed the comforter down, wishing as soon as the cold air hit her bare skin that she had left it on. She moved quietly from the bed to the large wardrobe against the wall, and pulled open the oak doors to reveal a line of black silk. Smiling to herself she slipped a shirt on, letting the cool material sooth her weary body and bring up long lost memories.  
  
  
  
London 1872:  
  
"Evie!" Angelus yelled, peering into her bedroom. Growling under his breath he moved across the hall to William's bedroom. "Evie!"  
  
Panic surged through his body when he didn't get a response in there. The Slayer had stormed the house right after the sun had rose, killing several of the minions before he and Will were able to stop her. Evie had disappeared during the skirmish and when the dust had settled they only thing they could think of was the worse. He increased his search throughout the house, stopping only when he heard the steady sound of a heartbeat coming from inside his bedroom. Angelus moved quietly into the room and looked around, the heartbeat growing louder as he got closer to the wardrobe. Silently opening the doors he found Evie asleep wrapped in one of his large shirts. Her green eyes fluttered open as he reached inside and picked her up.  
  
"Can I stop hiding now?" She asked him sleepily.  
  
"Yes little one, you can."  
  
"Did you and Will scare away the bad people?"  
  
Angelus grinned. The Slayer and her watcher were chained up in the cellar waiting to be dealt with. They had come after his family, now they'll never do anything again. "Yes luv we did."  
  
"Good." She smiled and snuggled into his embrace, falling back asleep before he reached down stairs.  
  
  
  
Giles sighed and took off his glasses, carefully rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Now would one of you like to repeat that story for me please."  
  
Willow took a deep breath. "Ok, night before last a couple of kids decided that it would be fun if they broke into a Vampire nest. They ended up taking a funky looking dagger, which at the time I thought was the Blade of Ages, which in the wrong hands can cause some major trouble.."  
  
"Willow, luv."  
  
"Sorry, I was babbling. Anyway Spike took off running after the kid who had the knife, only to be pinned down by a woman with a sword."  
  
"Who just happened to be Spike's one hundred and some odd year old sister." Xander jumped in. "Ok what kind of demon is she?"  
  
"She's not a demon, Xander." Giles shook his head. "Immortals are as human as you or I, in general. They are still bound by all the laws of nature, with the exception of death. There have been stories about immortals floating around for.well, as long as there have been slayers and vampires. I take it she must have been challenged."  
  
"Yeah, by a former Watcher. The poof and I had a hand in his demise, as well as his Slayer, now he's taking it out on Evie." Spike growled.  
  
"I think that's the first time I've heard it put like that." The group turned to find Evie standing in the doorway, holding herself up by the frame.  
  
Spike ran over to her wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. He frowned when he felt her shaking, and helped her into a chair.  
  
"Does this happen every time, Sweets?" Spike asked, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"What the light show or me passing out?" Evie smiled.  
  
"Both."  
  
"The light show happens every time. As for me passing out, no never has happened before. Aidan was quite a bit older than I was, more quickenings under his belt."  
  
"But I'm sure you have fought older Immortals before." Giles asked coming to stand behind Spike.  
  
Evie looked up at the older Englishman and raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Rupert Giles." He offered his hand to Evie. "I'm Buffy's watcher."  
  
Evie nodded, but didn't take the offered hand. "And yes I've faced older Immortals before." She sighed. "I don't know maybe it was my emotional connection to him, it may have been the gunshot wound. I don't know."  
  
She settled back into the chair, closing her eyes trying to concentrate when the strong familiar buzz of another Immortal shot up her spine. Her eyes flew open and locked gazes with her brother.  
  
"Will, get me a sword." She commanded standing up. "Mordecai's here."  
  
"Well I see that see that last night's little incident hasn't hindered you.much." Mordecai stated as he strolled into the room.  
  
Angel and Spike bolted up infront of Evie, trying to protect her. They both forgot there were others in the room and let their true demonic features show both growling loudly.  
  
"Angelus, William, it's been a long time." Mordecai rested gently on the walking cane. "There's no need for you to get testy, I'm just here to pay my respects to Evelyn. Aidan was a worthy oppoinate. I'm just disappointed that he didn't last longer."  
  
Evie balled her fists and willed herself to fight the tears and rage and clam down. Mordecai was just trying to push her, and damn it if he wasn't doing a good job of it.  
  
"He would have if were man enough to fight him yourself." She taunted. "But then again you never man enough to finish what you started."  
  
Evie smirked as Mordecai's smile turned into a scowl. Spike and Angel shot a glance at Evie than at each other. They recognized the smirk and tone of voice. It was the same one Darla used to use. Darla may not have been around a lot while they were raising Evie but she was around enough. She made sure she was around when Evie was going through puberty, teaching her everything she knew about feminine whiles. Apparently the lessons took. Evie gently put a hand on Spike and Angel's arms, parting their protective stance. She gracefully moved in front of Mordecai, the silk of the shirt brushing softly against her upper thighs.  
  
"I bet you haven't even killed another immortal." She said stopping in front of him. "Probably pining away in some rustic monastery," She cocked her head to the side letting her dark hair tumble over her shoulder. "Maybe even a crypt."  
  
Evie watched with silent glee as the rage started to glow in his cold gray eyes. She knew that she had him, now all she had to do was break him.  
  
"You're no better than those monsters." Mordecai hissed at her.  
  
Evie shrugged, locking her hands behind her back. "Maybe I'm not. They did raise me after all. But I have to wonder if all immortals aren't that much different than the demons that walk this earth." She sighed as if she was bored. "Tell me Mordecai, what is the difference between Immortals and Vampires? We both live forever, unless someone takes our head. We both hunt and kill in order to survive, and in some cases we enjoy it." Evie gave him a sadistic smile. "Did you know I was sitting on the steps the night my brothers killed your Slayer. I watched as they tortured her, herd her screams for mercy," She stepped closer to him, her warm breath caressing his face. "And took great pleasure in hearing her neck snap."  
  
That was it, it was the thing that made Mordecai snap. He stepped back pulling a long thin sword out of his cane. Not taking a breath before taking a swing at Evie's head, only to find it blocked by a sword in her hand. Mordecai stared at her dumbfounded. How had he missed her picking up a sword?  
  
With out a word Evie twisted the sword in her hand, pushing Mordecai's blade away. She brought it up slashing across him from hip to shoulder and back down again until he doubled over. His head was rolling across the floor before Evie realized.  
  
Everyone else in the room was shocked into silence. Only to be broken by Giles yelling for everyone to take cover as he watched the blue mist form around Mordecai's body. The whole mansion shook as the quickening grew and Evie absorbed its power. When it was all over and the others felt it was safe to look, they found Evie kneeling on the floor, her head resting on the hilt of the sword, sobbing.  
  
Spike tentatively walked over to her and crouched down next to her. He softly touched her shoulder. The sword fell to the floor with a loud clang as Evie flung her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Spike sat there and rocked her gently. He knew that everything had to have hit her all at once and he wished that he could make the pain go away.  
  
After what seemed like hours Evie's crying slowed and she disentangled herself from her brother. She stood up slowly and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, before walking over to the still huddled group of people. She smiled softly at Xander as she stopped in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she said before turning to go back upstairs.  
  
Xander smiled and watched her leave the room. Everyone was dumbfounded by the action. All that is except for Willow, who had seen Xander quickly and quietly, slip the sword into Evie's hands when they were behind her back. She doubted that he even knew what he was doing at the time.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Buffy commented dryly and shook her head. She made a mental note to sit down and have a really, REALLY long talk with Evie.  
  
Willow shrugged and smiled. "Just another day on the Hellmouth."  
  
"I couldn't have said it any better." Giles sighed. "I take it you two are going to take care of that." He indicated the decapitated body on the floor.  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah, I'll dump him somewhere."  
  
Spike looked at his Sire and silently thanked him. "I'm going to go check in with Evie."  
  
"Cool. Then I suggest that the rest of us go grab a couple of large pizza's, some movies and some twinkies and converge back here when the clean up is done. Cause personally I don't want to know what Deadboy is going to do with the body." Xander announced pulling his keys out of his pocket.  
  
"On that note I do believe I'll be heading home. Spike please let Evie know that when she is up to it I would like to talk with her."  
  
Spike nodded at the watcher as he headed out the door, soon followed by Xander, Willow and Buffy.  
  
"She's going to be alright you know." Angel replied quietly, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder.  
  
Spike smiled. "Yeah I know. She's got her family back." 


End file.
